


You Always Come First

by Malec_LB777



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_LB777/pseuds/Malec_LB777
Summary: "That's it". Alec said in a decisive and slightly raised voice"Uhh, Alec your voice""I'm sorry Magnus , I'm just really worried"Magnus is a little sick and stubborn, not a good combination for Alec's peace of mind.





	You Always Come First

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, how are you? hope you're good, and sorry for the summary i really don't know how to write one.  
> As always all characters belong to CC and all mistakes are mine, English isn't my first language so there might be some mistakes. and this story was based on this prompt.  
> "Character A looks pale and dizzy and begins to sway on their feet. Character B sees this and immediately sprints across the room to them, pushing any people/furniture out of the way, before managing to catch character A mid-fall, just before they hit ground. B lowers them gently to the floor as people around the room look on in shock"  
> I hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think. :))

"That's it".

Alec said in a decisive and slightly raised voice "I'm calling Izzy and I'm telling her that we can't make it tonight".

Which was a really bad decision, it caused his husband who was laying on the bed on his side to curl on himself deeper under the duvet and to wince and groan in pain and hold his head a bit tighter between his hands.

"Uhh, Alec your voice" he said hoarsely, then he turned to his other side facing his husband who apologized sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Magnus , I'm just really worried"he said in a much softer and gentler voice and reached his hand to comb it through his husband hair which was sticking to his forehead. he was feeling cold and was tucked in two blankets, yet his body would still shiver a bit.

They were in the bedroom of their loft, completely dark, just a tiny bit of light was coming from the living room through the cracked door. Alec was still combing Magnus hair with his hand hoping to provide a little bit of comfort, and Magnus was leaning into the touch humming when Alec started to apply a bit of pressure to his temples.

"No, honey you're not calling any one and we're going" he raised his hand when Alec was about to interrupt him and apparently was going to forget to lower his voice again.

"Your voice darling" he reminded him again and Alec answered with another shy smile then he sighed and nodded to Magnus to continue.

"It's Izzy's engagement party, it's not every day that your sister will get engaged, or at least you can go alone and send them my apologies"

Alec looked at him with wide eyes as if he was crazy and talking in an alien language and answered him with an incredulous gasp but with low voice thankfully.

"Are you insane I'm not leaving alone when you're like this Magnus, absolutely no way"

"Darling, she's you sister i know you want to be with her today"

"Yeah, and you're my husband so you always come first no matter what" he said in a gentle yet firm tone that left no room for argument.

Even after two years dating and one married, two next month. Alexander always managed to render him speechless with his spontaneous honest statements, he'd think that after these years together he'll get used to them, but no it only made him love Alec more and more, an entire ocean of ink wouldn’t be enough to describe what he feels towards him.

He lifted his hand to cup his cheek and pinch it lightly, his husband's cheeks were adorable.

"I love you" he said softly.

"I love you too Magnus" he answered with a loving smile that was reserved only for him ,his siblings always teased him about it and called it the Magnus smile, and oh how much he loved it.

After that they reached an agreement that if after six hours which is the time of the party he still wasn't feeling well then they won't go and will congratulate her and Simon on their engagement on the phone with a promise to come another day when he is feeling better.

.

Now Alec was in the bathroom next to their room to replace the bowl of water that has gone warm with a colder one, the cool cloth on his forehead was able alleviate a bit of his headache or migraine in his case.

To be honest Magnus was feeling a bit shitty today, or maybe a lot not that he would admit it, because Alec has been telling him for weeks now that this is what's going to happen eventually if he won't relax a bit and stop pushing himself so much and to take a rest from all the workload he has, but he guessed that Alec knew that already, he always does .

He was really anticipating this migraine all week, spending a lot of time in front of his laptop screen to prepare for the next semester, grading exam papers, not sleeping enough, yeah he was pushing himself a bit, because he wanted to clear his schedule to be able to plan a surprise for Alexander for their wedding anniversary next month, a week with his husband, just them with no interruptions and in Bali is really worth all of this. But what he wasn't prepared for was for it to come on Izzy's and Simon engagement party. That was just his luck.

He groaned and moved to lie on his back, it was always the same, a crushing pain just on one side of his head that came and went in a pattern. When a migraine struck he was always helpless to do anything about it, he was blinded with flashing colorful spots and craved darkness, quiet and stillness. Often the nausea would overwhelm him and he would vomit. Pain would throb so violently around his skull that he wondered why it didn't just crack open. One eye would water on the painful side and his nose would run. He hated it.

And Alexander, his wonderful husband would sit there by his side holding the bucket for him in one hand while rubbing the other in a gentle circular motions on his back with a touch that carries so much passion and care, and when the intensity of his pain becomes so much and he finds himself crying and telling him that he shouldn't do this, see him like that, and he can't take it anymore, Alec only smiles gently at him saying "I love you, Magnus, It means I will comfort you in the difficult and painful times". then after helping him wash his face he led him to their bed, soft and warm, where he could feel Alec's hand draped over him more comforting that any blanket he had ever laid under.

So really he thinks, no he is sure that after those events of last night he'll drop dead if he just tried to stand up and move from this bed, what if he tried to move and take a bath because he hasn’t really showered In two days now, getting ready, doing his hair and makeup, planning an outfit, and not to mention all the noise that will be at the party, the loud music and the bright lights. Oh God just the thought of this is giving him nightmares.

He moved to his side again trying to find a comfortable position but it only made his pain worse. So he closed his eyes and tried to sleep while thinking of Alexander, because he always made him feel better and safe, always made things less painful.

He was in that stage between consciousness and falling asleep, his eyes hooded just wide enough to gather a blurry image of his surroundings, when he felt a gentle and a cool touch on his forehead and cheek. He leaned into it sighing in relief at the soothing gesture and he closed his eyes again but this time he fell asleep immediately knowing that Alexander was there with him, without noticing the pair of a very worried and concerned eyes on him.

Alec knew that Magnus was pushing himself lately and he warned him over and over again to stop and take a breath, but Magnus was nothing if not stubborn, it was always like that with the beginning of the new semester he would drown himself in work and forget about his well-being. This time even more after he was promoted to the head of his department adding more stress and pressure to his already stressful schedule, new responsibilities were added meaning more work and less taking care of himself, he had to remind him to eat sometimes and half carry him to their bed when he fell asleep on top of mountain of papers. He was really proud of his husband of course but worried for his health more.

It was no wonder really that a migraine was coming it usually lasts two days sometimes three, and how he hates this seeing Magnus in pain and hurting and not being able to do anything but give him some painkillers and be there for him, even if it was a paper cut he doesn't like to see his husband in any kind or amount of pain, he always wishes that were able to take it away, all of it if he can .But this time it was more intense than any other and he was really so close to just taking Magnus to the hospital. And that's what he's doing in case he doesn't get better today.

He hates this migraine, he really does not just for the reason that it causes Magnus pain, but also because of it happened the disaster that was supposed to be their first date....

After preparing a bowl of soup with some toast for him to eat it, he hasn't eaten anything since last night, he returned to the bedroom with the food and a new cold bowl of water and fresh cloths. He wetted the cloth and laid it on Magnus's forehead and his hand on his cheek. He noticed Magnus sighing and leaning to his touch.

He doesn't want to wake him up, but he has to, it's the time for his medications and he have to get some food in him before, so he sits on the bed beside Magnus.

"Magnus, baby wake up" His voice a low murmur.

"Love, come on you have to eat something" He tries again.

"Uhh, don't want to eat" Magnus replies sleepily his eyes still closed burying himself deeper under his blankets, even the soft voice of Alec feels like drums in his head.

"For me, hmm, just a bit and i brought some coffee too" He says and brushes his hand through Magnus hair trying again to coax him awake.

Magnus groans "You're not being fair" He says annoyed ,but to Alec it only sounds so cute. Especially with his hair looking like a bird nest on top of his head.

"Why because of the coffee or because i said for me" He says cheekily, in an amused voice.

Magnus glares weakly at him "Both".

He helps him to sit up on the bed to eat, Magnus was only able to eat half a toast and 4 spoons of his soup before he couldn't anymore, but he counted this as a success because yesterday he wasn't able to keep even the water in his stomach because of the nausea.

He took his medication hoping that it will lessen the pain he's feeling right now because he really wants to attend Izzy's engagement party not only for her being Alec's sister, but because they're really good friends and he knew her before he met Alexander.

So he was sitting on the bed trying really hard to keep his eyes open to stay awake until Alec returns from the kitchen but was unable to and he fell asleep.

When Alec came back from the kitchen he found Magnus sleeping while still sitting on the bed, he shook his head and sighed at his husband stubbornness, he told him to lay down until he comes back but he refused. He stepped into the room and gently laid Magnus back on the bed and settled next to him, watching him sleep, chest rising and falling rhythmically with slow breathing, body warm under the duvet.

He carefully rolled onto his side and looked at him. His features were much softer in sleep, the lines that were creasing his brow all day from the migraine are gone. He looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his body but he restrained himself, not wanting to wake him from his much needed sleep so he turned around on his back and pulled the blanket up over his shoulder, but not before he placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

.

Alec woke up slowly, and upon waking he burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes then he realized that he woke up because of the sound across the bedroom of water running , he reached with his hand for Magnus and found that his side was empty but still warm, looking around for his phone to see what time was it, he squinted at the bright light from the screen before his eyes adjusted to it. It was about 5 o'clock in the afternoon, two hours away from the party.

He sighed and got up from the bed wanting nothing more than Magnus in the bed right now and cuddles, he hasn't cuddled with his husband for two days now and that's not acceptable. He made his way to the bathroom ready for a fight of him telling Magnus that he shouldn't be showering by himself and he should've woken him up to help with it and Magnus retorting that he isn't a child and can take care of himself.

After that they returned to the bedroom, Magnus drying his hair with a towel while another one was wrapped around his waist, he moved to sit beside his pouting husband on the bed and nudged him softly with his elbow.

"Darling, you know if i wasn't really feeling better then i wouldn't be able to even get up"

"Yeah, i know but i wanted to take care of you"

"And you have, my love so much it would've been way worse without you"

"Now, come on get up and get ready we have places to go "He continued

"Uhh,no we said we're not going"

"No, we agreed that if i feel better by the time of the party then we're going"

"You're impossible" He huffed a little annoyed.

"Yeah, and you love me, so you deal with it" He winked at him and leaned to kiss his lips softly, before he was going to pull back Alec pulled him close again by the back of his neck and deepened the kiss his other hand wandering down on his waist to pull at the towel there. They broke apart needing to breathe and Magnus held his hand before it removed the towel.

"I know what you're trying to do Mister, you want to distract me with your wonderful body so I'll forget and miss the party, not happening" He said and tried to catch his breath, Alec's sneaky plan was about to work.

"Not doing a good job at it if you noticed" Alec replied his hand still on Magnus neck playing with the soft hairs there.

"I know you're worried my love, and i will tell you the moment my head start to hurt again and we'll leave" He said softly.

Alec nodded and looked at him, his eyes filled with love and gentle concern.

"Okay, but i want to do your make-up"

"Oh, i thought that this was engagement party not Halloween" He said laughing.

Alec slapped at his shoulder softly "Hey, you know I'm good at it" He replied mildly offended.

Growing up with a little sister that loved make-up and experimenting with new looks and colors, meant that his face was often the victim of most of these experiments, so with the years he learned how to do it perfectly.

"Yes, Yes i know i was just kidding, let me go grab my things quickly"

After that Magnus returned wearing his grey sweatpants without a shirt much to Alec pleasure, with his bag of make-up. They sat in front of each other on the bed cross legged. Alec spent a couple of minutes looking at Magnus as always mesmerized by his beauty, his skin resembled that of smooth caramel, almond eyes with a shade of delicate golden brown, a beauty spot above his brow which he adored, lips were a pale pink that reminded him of a rose bud.

He then noticed Magnus looking at him, his mouth twitching, and he was pretty sure he was fighting a smile and failing, these little shy smiles are Alec's favorite ,a ray of sunshine.

He started with concealer, hiding the visible dark lines underneath his eyes from lack of sleep, then he took a stick of kohl and gently lined his eyes with the black powder adding a bit of glitter on the corners of his eyes, finishing with a bit of gloss on his lips.

"Thank you" Magnus said softly.

"You're welcome, now let's get ready we have an hour to get there, and don't forget your promise the minute your head hurts, you tell me. Please"

"Yes, mom''.

.

The party is at a fancy villa in the suburbs that Mayrse got after her divorce from Robert, that's too big for her to live alone in it, and it's also too far from her children's homes. So she decided to keep on living in Brooklyn with Luke who she recently started dating, next to her children and newly opened bookstore, while keeping the villa for family vacations in The summer or occasions like this.

They arrived about ten minutes late thanks to the traffic and they were led to the garden by an excited Max who was waiting for them at the front door.

"You're late Alec" Shouted the ten year-old at his brother.

Alec kneeled down to Max's length who wrapped his arms around Alec's neck then he got up while holding him in his arms. "How are you Maxie , i missed you".

"Yeah, i missed you too, but now let's go to the garden, i wanted to eat but mum told me we have to wait for Magnus and Alec first. And you're late".

Magnus laughed and ruffled Max's hair and kissed his cheeks "Sorry buddy let's go now"

.

The garden is spacious and beautifully decorated with flowers and fairy lights, large pine trees offering shade, lovely and colorful flowers all around the place with the tables for food and drinks. The guests were family and their close friends.

Jace, Clary, Heline, Aline were dancing together ,Cat, Raphael and Ragnor standing around the table with their drinks, chatting along with Mayrse , Luke, and Simon's mom and his sister Becky who was standing with Maia behind the bar.

"My boys, how are you?" Mayrse spotted them first and came to hug them. However her eyes lingered on Magnus and she squinted her eyes at him, her motherly instincts kicking in.

"You have a migraine right, And don't lie to me i can see that you're really tired, you can't hide it from me" She said while pointing an accusing finger at him. Then she turned to glare at Alec.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, i tried really hard to keep him at home resting" He said defending himself.

"Maryse, I'm really a lot better today, and as i told Alexander we'll leave when it starts to hurt again, now where are the lovebirds" He said ,then kissed both her cheeks, and went to where Izzy and Simon were standing, escaping another lecture from Mama Lightwood.

The first three hours went by perfectly between dancing with Alexander and Izzy, drinking orange juice with Max because he still has his medications to take, also listening to another lecture this time from Cat that he should be resting right now and Ragnor laughing at him when Alec and Mayrse joined her, catching up with Aline and Heline, and watching while Becky tried to flirt with Maia. Really it was all perfect and he forgot all about his migraine.

The celebration went on into the night everyone now tired from all the dancing they did and were now sitting enjoying the clear night sky filled with stars away from the city , when he felt his head starting to spin a little. He moved his hand to rub his temples. He looked around for Alexander and saw him standing with Jace probably talking about their work.

He took a deep breath and stood up wanting to go to the bathroom to wash his face hoping to freshen up a bit.

He took a couple of steps before the ground beneath his feet felt soft not as even and firm, It was hard to make out the details around him, everything is blurry, he knew he was about to faint and the last thing he heard was a scream and a loud crash.

.

Even though Alec was talking with Jace in front of him all of his attention was on Magnus, he saw him rubbing at his temples a while ago and he was not as lively as he was when they got here. He turned his eyes back at Jace for one moment to tell him that he has to go check on Magnus. Then his eyes widened in fear and he felt all of his breath leaving his lungs when he saw that Magnus was swaying on his feet looking pale, about to faint and fall on the ground, his head will hit a couple of rocks behind him.

"Magnus" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

He found himself sprinting across the room shoving away anything that was in his way which was Jace and the table in front of him. He pushed him with his hand with all of his strength not really thinking about what he was doing, and poor Jace was caught in surprise, lost his balance and fell on his butt. The other Obstacle is the table which he also threw away and all the dishes that were on it fell on the ground breaking with a loud crash. In his mind only one thing is clear and it's to get to Magnus now.

Everyone around was rooted in place from shock ,their eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, watching as Alec barely managed to reach Magnus mid-fall and catching him before he hit the ground.

Magnus falls back in his arms and he gently, slowly lowers him to the ground.

"Hey, Magnus what's wrong, baby wake up" He says frantically, slapping softly on his cheeks. "Magnus, love, come on don't scare me like this" He tries again his voice breaking this time on the verge of tears. It's his first time to see him faint like this and it better be the last, he thinks he just lost ten years of his lifetime from fear.

Cat is the first to recover from her shock and immediately runs towards them.

"Alec lay him on his back" She says urgently.

Alec hesitates a little but then he does as told and watches as Cat starts to loosen his tie, undoing the first couple of buttons of his shirt. Everyone gathered around them brows furrowed with worry and fear, Ragnor on his knees beside them shaking Magnus shoulders to wake him.

After what felt like the longest minute ever Magnus started to regain his consciousness, eyebrows frowning and his eyes opening a little and closing again.

Alec let out a huge breath that he was holding in, his body slumping, losing its stiff posture when he saw Magnus open his eyes again this time completely waking up. Everyone sighing in relief too.

.

After that he helped Magnus inside to the living room to lay down on the sofa, his head in Alec's lap who was brushing his hair with one hand ,holding his hand with the other, while everyone sat around them telling him what happened.

"You should've seen Alec he was like superman flying across the room taking down whatever dares stands in his way" Clary says laughing.

"Yeah, and i was one of the victims too, one minute i was standing on my feet, the other all i know is being thrown on my butt" He says while glaring at them though the smile is evident on his face.

"One of the victims, who was the other one?" Magnus asks while laughing so hard.

"Not who, but what" Izzy says barely holding her laughter, without the fact that Magnus fainted and was about to injure himself, she can't help but find what happened to be so funny. Though her brother's protectiveness is no joke .She silently thanks God and all the angels that it wasn't her he was talking to when that happened.

"The poor, poor table and everything on it went flying in the air, he just pushed it away with one hand like the superman he is" Simon continued the story. And Everyone went into a fit of laughter again.

"My hero" Magnus said proudly.

Alec was not amused, rolling his eyes at them "Yes, keep on laughing at me, I thought i was going to have a heart attack"

Magnus got up from his position on Alec's lap to look at him, his eyes shining with love and adoration that he saw mirrored back in Alec's eyes, he leaned and placed a soft kiss on his lips then whispers to him.

"I'm sorry for scaring you"

"You're forgiven, but if you do this one more time I'll kick your ass, and you're going to start listening to me when i_"

he was cut from his speech by Magnus's lips with a kiss that is too fiery and passionate, and he was kissing him back with the same passion forgetting the audience around them. They broke apart and rested their foreheads together, Magnus's hand softly caressing his cheek.

"I love you Alexander"

"I love you too, you idiot" 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. :))


End file.
